The present invention generally relates to user interface elements and methodologies for receiving user input.
There are a large number of known methodologies for allowing a user to enter data via a graphical user interface. Some of these methodologies allow for direct data entry into a text box or other data entry box. Such direct data entry may be accomplished via a physical keyboard, virtual keyboard presented on a touchscreen, or via voice entry. Other methodologies allow for user input via adjustment of one or more presented sliders. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary such user interface which includes three such sliders.
Across similar situations within a single software application, or across the same scenarios in related applications, the use of consistent user interface components is often beneficial. That said, applications that have different input requirements (keyboard, touch, speech, etc) or situations within an application with slightly different requirements or variable types will often force a designer or developer to use inconsistent user interface controls. Comparatively, increasing the consistency of controls could be beneficial for a variety of reasons, including; limiting the learning curve for end users across disparate tasks or products, building brand recognition and equity, increasing time to value for new software installations, and decreasing overall task or workflow completion times.
A need exists for improvement in user interface elements and methodologies for receiving user input. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.